Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for deleting an unnecessary object included in an image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for automatically correcting an image including a face of a person (a face image) photographed using a digital camera or the like is becoming more common. Deleting an unnecessary object included in an image is an example of such a technique. For example, by removing moles or wrinkles on a face, it is possible to make skin look beautiful. By detecting and removing eyebrows, it is possible to redraw the eyebrows.
As the technique for deleting an unnecessary object included in an image, for example, there is an image processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-170838. The image processing apparatus searches for, in an image, a region similar to a region where an unnecessary object is present and replaces the unnecessary object together with the region to thereby remove the unnecessary object.